Someone Who Really Loves Me
by Cho MiNa
Summary: Sungmin yg berkecukupan sangat mencintai Kyuhyun yg notabene hanya seorang kuli bangunan yang memiliki wajah cacat akibat luka bakar yang dialaminya. Kyuhyun juga mencintainya, tapi ia minder. Semua orang menatap heran pada mereka. 2shoot,BL, Mpreg, Gaje
1. Chapter 1

**…oOoOoOo…**

**BIRTHDAY FICTION**

**…oOoOoOo…**

**.**

**.**

**For a special people in my heart**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

Cho MiNa a.k.a Zia Oktavia

**Rate  
><strong>Teenager

**Pairing**

KyuhyunXSungmin

**Genree**

Romance, Little Angst

**Warning**

Boys Love, Mpreg, Gaje, Don't like don't read

**Disclaimer**

All cast belong to GOD and themselves, but Sungmin is MINE

.

.

.

...oOo...

**≈ SOMEONE WHO REALLY LOVES ME ≈**

...oOo...

.

.

.

_Aku terpekur dalam cinta ketika menatap wajahmu  
>Dibalut sunyi yang merasuk, jiwa dan raga semakin merunduk<br>Kau cahaya mataku  
>Adakah kau selalu meneduhkan hati, pelipur rindu?<em>

**Author Pov**

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau sudah menemukan tambatan hatimu? Lihatlah dirimu ini sudah tua! Laki-laki mana yang belum juga menikah di usia tiga puluh tahun?"

"Aku sama sekali belum terpikirkan akan itu. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan umma. Kalau aku menikah siapa yang akan mengurus umma nantinya." Kyuhyun selalu mengelak jika ummanya membicarakan pernikahan padanya.

"Apa kau ingin umma meninggal sebelum melihat istri dan anak-anakmu?" Umma Kyuhyun masih saja bicara, meski mulutnya seperti mencari-cari udara. Ia sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Penyakit ginjalnya yang sudah kronis membuat ia harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Mau tak mau ia harus bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk membiayai pengobatan ummanya di rumah sakit.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasan Kyuhyun tidak segera menikah. Ada alasan lain yang membuat keinginannya untuk berkeluarga seakan sirna. Kyuhyun, hanya seorang namja sederhana yang bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan. Ia hanya memiliki sang umma di kehidupannya. Ia selalu minder jika bertemu dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yah, Kyuhyun bukanlah laki-laki sempurna yang didamba-dambakan seorang gadis. Tak ada satu orang yeoja pun yang senang di dekatnya. Tak usah tanyakan kenapa, apalagi kalau bukan parasnya yang tidak mendukung. Kulitnya hitam, ini bukanlah gen bawaan tentunya. Ia adalah seorang yang tampan sebelumnya. Namun kerasnya hidup yang dijalaninya membuat ia jadi seperti ini. Kyuhyun terlalu sering berpanas-panasan dalam pekerjaannya –kuli bangunan–. Terik matahari yang ganas membuatnya benar-benar tak dapat menghindar.

Bukan kemauan Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan. Ia hanya berusaha untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan sang umma. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini ia sering menerima job membangun rumah atau gedung dalam satu waktu. Ia benar-benar bekerja keras untuk membiayai ummanya di rumah sakit.

Tubuh Kyuhyun selalu berkeringat. Tentu membuat yeoja-yeoja lari darinya. Bahkan namja sekalipun, hanya sekedar kenal dan mengobrol seadaanya. Tidak ada yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, sahabat misalnya.

Satu hal lagi yang sanagat mendukung, membuat ia sangat terlihat aneh. Membuat orang-orang itu melihat jijik ke arahnya. Di pipi sebelah kiri Kyuhyun terdapat luka bakar yang sangat jelas. Membuat kulitnya yang hitam bertambah jelek. Belang dan menggumpal.

**oOoOoOo**

"Tuan Cho, ibu anda harus segera dilakukan operasi pencangkokan ginjal. Jika tidak itu akan sangat membahayakan nyawanya." Dokter Kim menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun kondisi ummanya.

"Kami sudah menemukan ginjal yang cocok untuk ibu anda. Tinggal menunggu persetujuan anda untuk melakukan operasi." Dokter itu melanjutkan penjelasannya. Kyuhyun terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Berapa biaya operasinya, Dokter?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Maaf Tuan Cho, aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kau tanyakan di bagian administrasi."

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan wajah yang sangat frustasi. Biaya perawatan ummanya saja belum semua dilunasi, bagaimana ia harus mencari biaya lagi untuk operasi. Kyuhyun terus berjalan menuju meja administrasi.

"Suster, berapa biaya operasi untuk pencangkokan ginjal?"

"360.000 Won, Tuan!"

Oh my God, dari mana Kyuhyun mendapatkan uang itu. Gajinya hanya dibayar harian. Selama ini ia sudah mengirit makan, tapi tetap saja tidak cukup untuk biaya perawatan ummanya. Apalagi untuk operasi. Kyuhyun semakin merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lunglai di sebuah pertokoan. Ia berusaha mencari kerja yang lain untuk tambahan uangnya. Sudah beberapa toko ia hampiri, namun tak ada sama sekali yang mau menerimanya. Tentu saja seorang pelayan toko harus bersih dan rapi, sedangkan Kyuhyun… Lihatlah penampilannya!

Kyuhyun meneruskan jalannya. Tatapannya lurus tanpa memandang kanan kiri. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah saat ini. Bayangkan, dari pagi hingga menjelang malam ia bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan. Dan malam ini ia harus mencari pekerjaan lain demi ummanya.

Pikiran Kyuhyun menjadi buntu. Hingga ia mendapati seorang namja manis yang sedang berjalan di depannya dengan ransel yang dalam anggapan Kyuhyun pasti berisi uang yang banyak. Di lihat dari penampilannya, namja itu berasal dari keluarga berkelas.

"PENCURI! TOLONG PENCURI!" Namja manis itu berteriak saat merasakan ranselnya sudah berpindah tangan. Kyuhyun berlari secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Namun kerumunan massa yang mendengar teriakan namja itu membuat mereka berhamburan untuk mengejar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil di tangkap. Ia digebuki massa hingga babak belur. Wajah jeleknya kini semakin jelek.

"STOP! Jangan main hakim sendiri! Biar aku yang menanganinya. Ia mencuri tasku!" Namja manis yang ternyata bernama Sungmin itu tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

Kerumunan massa itu sudah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan dan mendekati Kyuhyun lalu berjongkok untuk mendekatkan posisinya. Kyuhyun pun membenarkan posisinya.

"Ini, ambillah. Aku tidak bermaksud mau mengambilnya darimu. Aku minta maaf." Kyuhyun memberikan tas ransel itu kepada pemiliknya. Ia lalu beranjak bangun untuk pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Namun sebelum berdiri tegak, Sungmin sudah menarik tangan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu! Apa alasanmu mencuri tasku?"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu." Kyuhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku seorang diri.

"Hei! Namaku Lee Sungmin. Jika kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Mungkin saja kau bisa membantu!" Kyuhyun pun berhenti ditempat mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Sungmin segera menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berdiri berdekatan. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun untuk menunjukkan bahwa kata-katanya tadi tidak bohong.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Jika aku boleh mempercayaimu, tolong pinjamkan 360.000 Won untukku.." Kyuhyun menunduk. Tidak berharap besar pada namja manis di depannya.

"Hei, itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit. Untuk apa kau meminjam uang itu?"

"Aku butuh uang untuk operasi cangkok ginjal pada ibuku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu begitu saja! Bisa saja kau nanti kabur sebelum mengembalikan uangku."

"Jika kau berjanji mau meminjamkannya, aku akan membawamu pada ibuku."

**oOoOoOo**

"Apakah kau kekasih anakku? kau begitu manis, padahal anakku sangat buruk."

"Tapi, bukankah kau seorang namja?"

Umma Kyuhyun bicara sambil terengap-engap. Kondisinya masih sangat memperihatinkan. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Hanya bibirnya yang mampu mengucapkan beberapa kalimat meski dipaksakan, suranya pun teredam akibat masker oksigen dimulutnya.

Sungmin trenyuh. Ia mendekati ranjang di mana umma Kyuhyun sedang terbaring. Seseorang yang telah berusaha mencuri tasnya bukanlah seorang pembohong. Orang itu melakukannya demi sang umma. Sungmin menutupi kesedihannya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Bibi. Namaku Lee Sungmin, seperti yang Bibi lihat aku ini seorang namja jadi tidak mungkin aku adalah kekasih Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun adalah sahabatku. Ya, hanya sahabat."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum manis pada umma Kyuhyun. Senyumannya itu mampu membuat orang didepannya melupakan rasa sakit yang mendera di seluruh tubuhnya. Senyuman itu, adalah senyuman malaikat yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Membuatnya berpikir mengapa sang anak tak pernah bercerita akan sahabatnya ini.

**oOoOoOo**

Uang sejumlah 360.000 Won berpindah dari tangan seorang namja manis ke tangan sebuah petugas administrasi di Seoul Hospital. Di samping namja itu, ada seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit yang gelap memandang tak percaya pada orang di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Karena kita saling percaya…"

Sungmin tersenyum, memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang sangat putih dan tersusun rapi. Membuat Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya bahwa ada seorang namja yang sangat manis seperti dia. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang indah, tapi juga hatinya begitu baik. He really has a soft heart!

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin bukanlah lahir di keluarga yang berada. Tapi kerja keras dan pendidikannya yang tinggi mampu merubah status sosial keluarganya meningkat. Ia kini tak perlu lagi merasakan kekurangan uang. Jabatannya sebagai Manajer Keuangan membuat ia mampu menghasilkan gaji yang tidak sedikit. Bukan korupsi tentunya. Gaji yang didapat selalu ia gunakan seperlunya dan sisanya akan ditabung untuk keperluan lain.

Belajar dari pengalamannya yang pernah hidup biasa saja, membuat ia berpikir untuk tidak egois pada diri sendiri. Ia selalu berusaha untuk memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Kyuhyun, bukan orang pertama yang ditemuinya.

**Sungmin Pov**

Ah, ini sudah tujuh hari semenjak aku meminjamkan uangku kepada orang yang akan mencuri tasku. Cho Kyuhyun, kami sudah berkenalan bahkan sudah bertukar nomor telepon. Maksudku untuk memudahkan komunikasai suatu saat ia mau mengembalikan uangku. Tapi entah kenapa,aku merasa dihantui oleh bayang-bayang wajahnya.

Tidak, bukan wajah menyeramkan yang aku bayangkan. Melainkan wajah teduh yang terlihat sangat lelah menjalani hidupnya. Menurutku ia sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Daging tumbuh bekas luka bakarnya itu memang terlihat jelas, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk menjauhinya. Aku bisa bayangkan betapa hidupnya sangat kesepian. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, ia sungguh tegar. Aku saja yang mendengarnya seperti ingin menangis.

Aku berharap ia mendapat pekerjaan tetap. Tidak sebagai kuli bangunan lagi. Pekerjaan itu sungguh berat. Pendidikannya tidak terlalu rendah, ijasah senior high school pasti bisa membawanya mendapat pekerjaan itu. Tidak, aku salah… wajahnya adalah kunci satu-satunya.

Malam ini, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaannya. Pasti ummanya sudah menjalani operasi. Bagaimana ya hasilnya, semoga berjalan lancar. Sekarang di tanganku sudah ada dua kotak makanan. Sengaja kusiapkan untuk Kyuhyun dan Bibi. Bibi pasti jenuh makan makanan rumah sakit terus.

Aku menghampiri ruang rawat Bibi. Tapi ia tidak ada di sana. Akhirnya aku bertanya pada recepsionist, dan ia mengatakan kalau Bibi Cho ada di ruang isolasi. Aku terkaget, ruang isolasi? Apa yang terjadi. Segera aku berlari ke ruang yang yang dimaksud, dan di sana aku menemukan Kyuhyun yang terduduk lesu di depan ruangan itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Wajar kalau ia kaget melihat kedatanganku.

"Sungmin, maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa mengembalikan uangmu." Ia bangkit dan mengatakan itu lalu menunduk padaku. Hei, aku bukan untuk menagih hutang kesini.

"Di mana Bibi? Katakan apa yang terjadi?" aku tak sabar untuk bertanya padanya.

"Operasinya gagal…" ia pun duduk kembali. Aku melihat Bibi dari kaca ruangan isolasi. Tidak semua orang bebas masuk ke dalamnya. Hatiku semakin sakit. Bukan karena operasinya memakai uangku, tapi aku tidak tega melihat Bibi seperti itu. Terlebih Kyuhyun yang semangat hidupnya semakin berkurang. Aku pun kembali kepada Kyuhyun, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Sejak operasi, umma belum sadarkan diri." Ia menunduk. Aku merasa bahunya bergetar. Apakah dia menagis? Aku menoleh dan ternyata benar ia menangis. Aku mendongakkan kepalanya. Air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Kuputuskan untuk mengusap air matanya. Ia menunduk, aku terhenti saat menyentuh wajah tekstur kasar di pipi kirinya. Namun segera kutepis pikiran buruk tentangnya. Ia terus menangis dan semakin keras. Aku pun semakin lama mengusap air matanya. Hingga dirasa tubuhnya sudah mulai tenang aku menghentikan aktifitasku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah."

"Tolong jangan berdusta. Kau semakin kurus sejak kita bertemu seminggu lalu."

"Maaf." Aku tersenyum.

"Lihatlah, aku membawa makanan untukmu. Sebenarnya untuk Bibi juga, tapi Bibi tidak akan bisa memakannya. Kalau begitu kau harus menghabiskan semuanya!" Ujarku dengan ceria, mungkin itu bisa menghiburnya.

Aku memberinya satu kotak makananku padanya. Ia menerima tapi sama sekali tidak mau membuka dan melihat isinya. Kotak itu hanya dipandangi saja.

"Ya! Kapan kau mau memakannya jika melamun terus?" Aku mengambil lagi kotak itu dan membukanya.

"Baiklah, kau mau aku suapi hmm?" aku menyuapi makanan itu dengan tanganku ke arah mulutnya. Bukannya membuka mulut, ia malah memandangku.

DEG. Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku bergetar saar ia memandangku seperti itu. Tapi kuakui, tatapan itu membuatku merasa nyaman. Tak ada rasa takut di hatiku, meski melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri Sungmin-ah." Ia menyadarkan lamunanku dan segera menyerahkan makanan itu lagi padanya. Aku senang melihat ia lahap dan menghabiskan dua kotak makananku. Ia pasti sangat lapar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tolong beritahu aku apapun yang terjadi pada Bibi. Kau tidak sendiri lagi sekarang, ada aku di sisimu." Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

**Sungmin Pov End**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author Pov**

"Umma! Jangan pergi Umma! Aku tak mau sendirian!" Kyuhyun berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Dokter dan suster mencoba untuk menenangkan namun nihil.

"Dokter! Katakan umma masih hidup! Dia masih hidup kan Dokter?" Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah kemeja sang dokter. Dokter itu jadi serba salah padanya.

Kyuhyun berada di depan pusara sang ibu. Ia tidak sendiri. Sungmin menemaninya. Bukan Kyuhyun yang memberitahu kematiannya, melainkan suster yang menjaga umma Kyuhyun. Sungmin meninggalkan nomor teleponnya agar suster itu member tahu apapun yang terjadi pada umma Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menduga kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau berbagi kesedihannya.

"Bibi sudah tenang, Kyu. Kau tidak boleh terus menangisinya." Kyuhyun cuek saja. Ia bahkan tidak mau tahu kenapa Sungmin bisa tahu kematian ibunya.

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan pusara yang masih basah itu. Berjalan beriringan di antara gundukan-gundukan tanah yang berbalut rumput. Tak ada percakapan. Hanya kesunyian yang menyapa dua insan itu. Sungmin mengerti, ia tidak mau mengganggu Kyuhyun dengan ocehannya.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengikutiku?"

"Aku janji akan mengembalikan hutangku. Kau tidak perlu takut."

DEG. Kyuhyun memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Membuat suasana hati Sungmin semakin bergemuruh. Jadi seperti itukah anggapan Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya. Menguntit Kyuhyun, berjaga-jaga agar orang itu tidak kabur. Sungguh pikiran yang picik. Padahal selama ini, hatinya tulus membantu Kyuhyun. Bahkan seandainya uang 360.000 Won itu tidak kembali, ia akan tetap ikhlas menerimanya. Ia berusaha memahami sikap Kyuhyun selama ini, tapi Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya sebelah mata. Air mata Sungmin seperti berkaca-kaca. Ia menahan tangisnya.

"Aku pergi duluan, masih ada urusan di kantorku." Saat ini Sungmin butuh sendiri. Ia ingin menenangkan dirinya dari prasangka buruk Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae… Aku tak ingin terlalu berharap padamu Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun berucap lirih setelah Sungmin sudah jauh dari pandangannya.

"Aku senang kau berada di sampingku." Lirihnya lagi.

**oOoOoOo**

Tiga bulan sudah semenjak kematian umma Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengetahui di mana Kyuhyun tinggal. Kyuhyun sendirilah yang memberitahunya saat bertemu pertama kali. Saat perjanjian hutang piutang itu. Namun, Sungmin menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertemu mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Iya, Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun. Selama ini ia selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun di kepalanya. Hari-harinya tak pernah lepas dari bayang-bayang Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin menyadari kalau sikapnya pada Kyuhyun selama ini bukan sekedar peduli, tapi ada perasaan lain di hatinya. Perasaan yang membuatnya selalu memikirkan namja itu. Perasaan yang membuatnya merindukan namja itu. Perasaan itu adalah Cinta. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya setelah bekerja. Ia hendak menuju ke halte bus. Ia memang tidak memiliki mobil pribadi karena lebih memilih untuk hidup sederhana seperti biasanya. Tak sengaja pandangan Sungmin mengarah pada sebuah gedung yang sedang direnovasi. Matanya melihat ke bagian atas gedung. Betapa kagetnya ia, dari jauh melihat sosok yang sangat dirinduinya sedang bekerja keras membantu para pekerja lainnya membangun gedung itu. Sungmin menitikkan air matanya.

"Kyuhyun…" Lirihnya saat itu juga.

Ia menangis. Melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti tak terurus membuatnya hatinya semakin perih. Ia tak melanjutkan jalannya. Di seberang gedung itu ada sebuah café, ia akan menunggu di sana. Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaanya. Tidak peduli bagaimana tanggapan orang nanti terhadapnya. Jatuh cinta pada seorang namja adalah suatu kesalahan, terlebih lagi jika namja itu memiliki wajah yang cacat. Tidak. Sungmin tidak peduli akan itu. Jika Sungmin bisa memilih, ia juga tidak mau mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi ini, cinta yang hinggap di hatinya, cinta yang menghampirinya tanpa diminta, cinta yang membuat perasaannya tersiksa beberapa bulan ini, adalah cinta untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang kuli bangunan yatim piatu yang memiliki wajah cacat.

Sungmin terus memperhatikan pintu gerbang gedung itu dengan perasaan was-was. Ia takut Kyuhyun keluar tanpa diketahui olehnya. Matanya tak ingin lepas dari pintu itu. Hingga matahari terbenam, pintu itu pun terbuka. Dan beberapa pekerja bangunan mulai saling berhamburan ke luar. Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya. Coffe Latte pesanannya di café itu sama sekali tidak diminumnya. Hatinya terlalu cemas untuk saat itu. Mungkin membeli kopi bisa menjadi alasan untuk sekedar numpang duduk di sana.

Sungmin menghampiri pintu gerbang gedung yang tidak besar itu. Mungkin hanya sebuah pabrik rumahan. Karena perkantoran besar tidak akan mungkin menggunakan jasa pekerja borongan untuk membangun gedungnya. Sungmin bersender di pintu itu menunggu Kyuhyun keluar, hingga akhirnya orang yang dinanti itu pun keluar juga. Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin. Ia terus jalan mengikuti para pekerja lain yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan halus merengkuh pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun terhenti, mendapati Sungmin yang memegang tangannya.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin di depannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi sekarang.

Tidak dipungkiri Kyuhyun juga merindukan Sungmin. Ia merindukan tatapan hangat Sungmin padanya. Merindukan sikap ceria yang menghibur kesedihannya. Merindukan kepedulian namja manis itu padanya. Ia merasa bersalah atas kata-katanya waktu ia. Hingga ia tidak pernah melihat Sungmin muncul lagi di depan matanya. Padahal alasannya waktu itu hayalah untuk menepis perasaannya pada Sungmin. Jujur, Kyuhyun senang diperhatikan oleh Sungmin. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia mendapat perhatian seperti itu. Meski hanya sebentar, Kyuhyun sudah merasa senang.

Kyuhyun tak ingin perasaannya berkembang. Ia tidak ingin berharap lebih jauh. Untuk meminta Sungmin menjadi sahabatnya saja ia takut —padahal Sungmin pernah mengucapkan itu di depan ummanya—apalagi meminta Sungmin menjadi kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas akan ditolak karena mereka berdua adalah namja. Terlebih wajah Kyuhyun yang cacat dan status sosial Kyuhyun yang jauh di bawah Sungmin.

"Kyu…" Sungmin balik menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya lagi. Tubuh mungilnya langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Air matanya bercucuran. Sungmin terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang berkeringat karena baru saja selesai bekerja. Bahunya bergetar naik turun. Tentunya Kyuhyun jadi bingung, ada apa dengan Sungmin?

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuh Sungmin dari pelukannya. Bukannya ia tidak mau memeluknya, tapi ia penasaran dengan namja di depannya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Setelah pelukan itu terlepas, Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Tidak peduli pandangan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Bogoshippo…" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

TBC

_**Pasti gaje yah, tapi kalo ada yg minat nanti MiNa lanjutin.**_

_**RnR please**_


	2. Chapter 2

**oOoOoOo**

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuh Sungmin dari pelukannya. Bukannya ia tidak mau memeluknya, tapi ia penasaran dengan namja di depannya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Setelah pelukan itu terlepas, Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Tidak peduli pandangan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Bogoshippo…" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh?"

"Ijinkan aku bersamamu, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun terkaget mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ada sedikit kebahagiaan di hatinya, namun ia tetap saja memasang wajah datar. Ia membalikkan badan dan terus melanjutkan jalannya ke halte bus. Sungmin memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang sedikit menjauh. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang diucapkannya. Apakah ini berarti Sungmin boleh terus bersamanya.

Baiklah, Sungmin akan berjuang mulai sekarang. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun menjauhinya. Segera Sungmin menyusul langkah Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan di sampingnya. Kyuhyun masih tak menoleh. Ia hanya bingung harus melakukan apa. Di pikirannya, mungkin Sungmin memang hanya ingin menjadi teman tapi itu sudah cukup membahagiakan. Apalagi saat Sungmin mengatakan kalau ia rindu padanya. Berarti Sungmin datang bukan untuk menagih hutang.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya sendiri. Ia malu karena telah menangis di hadapan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja menangis sampai terisak. Ah, tapi bukankah Kyuhyun juga pernah menangis di hadapannya saat berada di depan ruang isolasi ummanya. Tapi, itu kan dua sebab yang berbeda.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan. Sepi, seperti tanpa arti. Hanya sesekali Sungmin yang menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Tiba-tiba hujan turun membasahi tanah. Cuaca sedari tadi memang sudah mendung. Kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menariknya ke halte bus yang sudah ada di depan mata. Sungmin melirik tangannya yang dipegang oleh Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum kecil.

Hujan semakin besar. Untungnya ada halte sebagai tempat berteduh. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk bersebelahan di halte itu. Namun masih ada jarak yang cukup jauh. Halte itu sepi, tak ada penumpang lain yang sedang menunggu bus. Sungmin memulai dengan menggeser tubuhnya duduk mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau menganggapku seperti itu?"

"…"

"Aku menemuimu bukan untuk menagih hutang. Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku… aku… mencintaimu!" Sukses. Sungmin berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun matanya lagi-lagi tidak bisa menahan titik-titik bening yang akan keluar. Ini semua karena Kyuhyun, ia seperti ini karena orang yang ditemuinya beberapa bulan lalu. Orang yang hendak mencuri tasnya namun gagal.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Ia mendapati Sungmin sedang menangis dengan mata memerah. Hatinya pun ikut menangis. Tidak tega melihat orang yang juga dicintainya itu menangis. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh sosok indah disampingnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Menunjukkan bahwa ia juga mencintainya.

"Aku… tidak mau membawamu ke dalam suatu masalah." Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara. Sungmin memandangnya yang masih asyik memandang lurus ke depan jalan.

CHU≈

Sungmin berjinjit, sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya. Ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali duduk dalam posisi sebelumnya. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak percaya Sungmin melakukan hal yang barusan itu.

"Kau aneh Sungmin-ah."

"Aku memang aneh. Aku mencintai namja. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak perasaanku. Aku tersiksa Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Maafkan aku… Kau akan malu jika bersamaku."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu, aku menerimamu apa adanya. Tidak peduli tanggapan orang lain terhadapku."

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia juga tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi.

"Gomawo…"

Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Apakah perasaannya bersambut?

"Kau… Kau menerimaku?"

"Akan aku coba."

Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan itu padanya, bahwa ia akan mencoba menjalani hubungan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuhyun kembali. Kali ini lebih lama. Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia mendengar Kyuhyun akan mencobanya. Ia berjanji akan membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya. Tidak tahukah kau Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun juga mencintaimu.

**oOoOoOo**

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan pulang kerumahnya setelah bekerja seharian. Rumah peninggalan appa Kyuhyun itu masih sama sejak sang kepala rumah tangga pergi keharibaan Tuhan. Rumah kayu sederhana yang lumayan luas. Dua buah kamar tidur, ruang tamu, dan kamar mandi yang ada di dapur. Meski sederhana, rumah itu sangat nyaman. Kyuhyun selalu membersihkannya setiap hari. Ia tipe orang yang rapi. Hanya saja kurangnya. Isi rumah itu sangat kosong. Hanya ada meja kayu dan kursi-kursinya di ruang tamu, itu pun terlihat sudah tua. Di meja itulah, keluarga Cho biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Makan, berbincang, berdiskusi untuk memcahkan masalah keluarga, atau sekedar bercanda riang satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia hendak mengambil kunci rumah yang biasa ia sembunyikan di pot bunga depan rumahnya. Satu-satunya tumbuhan yang ada di rumah itu. Pot itu berguna sebagai tempat menyimpan kunci rumah ketika semua keluarga pergi –dulu– agar yang pulang ke rumah lebih dulu tetap dapat masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun kaget saat mendapati kuncinya tidak ada di sana. Ia lalu membuka pintu rumah, dan benar pintu itu tidak terkunci. Kyuhyun pun masuk dan kaget mendapati Sungmin yang sedang duduk tertidur di sebuah meja kayu.

Sungmin merasa ada seseorang yang mendekat. Ia memang tidak tertidur dengan pulas. Ia pun mebuka matanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berdiri menatapnya. Sungmin kaget, ia takut melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya seperti itu. Sungmin bangun dari kursi yang didudukinya lalu menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

"Maaf, tadinya aku ingin menunggu di luar. Tapi aku melihat ada kunci di pot itu. Aku pikir itu kunci rumahmu dan aku mencobanya ternyata bisa. Maafkan aku…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin ikut tersenyum melihatnya, karena ternyata Kyuhyun tidak marah padanya.

"Kau tampan saat tersenyum."

Benarkah? Benarkah Kyuhyun tampan. Baru kali ini ada orag yang memujinya tampan. Sejak kecelakaan saat bermain petasan itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengatakannya tampan. Bahkan semua orang memandangnya jijik, meski ada juga yang kasihan.

"Kau sedang berusaha menghiburku…"

"Tidak! Aku serius. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu jika kau tidak tampan." Sungmin menunjukkan wajah cerianya yang bersahabat. Ia lalu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang dekat dengannya.

"Aku membawa makanan. Kau pasti belum makan."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot Sungmin-ah…"

"Kyu… kau bilang ingin mencobanya denganku. Setiap pasangan pasti akan saling memperhatikan. Ijinkan aku memperhatikanmu." Sungmin meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Ia tulus dengan perasaanya.

"Berarti apa aku juga perlu memperhatikanmu?"

"Eh? Ah tidak… tidak… cukup aku saja yang memperhatikanmu. Kau tidak perlu repot memperhatikan aku." Sungmin mengelak. Sebenernya ia juga ingin diperhatikan. Tapi ia akan bersabar.

Mereka berdua makan bersama di meja itu. Kyuhyun masih saja menampakkan wajah yang sama namun Sungmin tetap berusaha sehangat mungkin dengannya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun merasa bahagia karena hidupnya sudah mulai terisi.

**oOoOoOo**

Hari demi hari mereka lalui bersama. Untuk saat ini memang belum ada masalah yang menghambat hubungan mereka. Hanya Kyuhyun saja yang masih bersikap dingin. Ia tidak mau mengakui perasaannya pada Sungmin. Sebenernya ia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sungmin dan takut namja manis itu menyesal karena telah mencintanya.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di rumah Kyuhyun. Sejak Sungmin meresmikan hubungannya –secara sepihak– ia jadi sering main ke rumah Kyuhyun setiap pulang dari kantor. Kyuhyun pun sudah terbiasa jika pulang bekerja mendapati Sungmin di rumahnya.

"Kyu… di kantorku ada lowongan kerja sebagai Office Boy. Aku diberi hak oleh bos memasukkan satu orang yang aku mau. Apakah kau mau menerimanya?"

"…"

"Kyu… maafkan aku. Bukannya aku merendahkanmu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terlalu lelah menjadi kuli bangunan. Terlebih gaji yang kau terima sangat sedikit."

"Dengan bekerja di sana, kau akan mendapat gaji tetap. Kau bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu."

"Aku tahu, jika tidak ada yang memanggilmu untuk membangun rumah atau gedung, kau pasti akan sangat sedih. Kau hanya menghabiskan harimu di rumah. Kau juga tidak mendapat gaji saat itu."

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Di mana pun kau bekerja, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

"Sebenernya… aku… akan senang sekali jika bisa melihatmu sepanjang hari."

Sungmin menyudahi pembicaraanya. Ia ingin memberikan Kyuhyun waktu untuk memikirkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk menentukan jalan hidup Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Masih ada waktu dua hari lagi untukku mengatakannya pada bos."

"Aku akan menerimanya…"

WHAT?

Sungmin terperangah. Matanya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Senyum cerianya tidak dapat dituutpi. Ia lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, mengucapkan terima kasih beberapa kali pada kekasihnya itu.

"Apa benar kau ingin terus melihatku di kantormu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan Sungmin yang masih ada di pelukannya.

"Eumm…" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, Kyuhyun merasakan itu di dadanya.

"Terima kasih…" Kyuhyun bersuara. Tangannya membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku. Na do saranghae, Sungmin-ah…"

Sungmin kaget mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Apa pendengarannya itu sudah rusak. Kyuhyun mencintainya. Benarkah ia sudah berhasil menaklukkan hati Kyuhyun. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya sendiri. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Kau bilang a…" Sungmin ingin memastikannya.

"Saranghae…" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin.

Kembali Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh arti dan matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin, lalu mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bersikap egois. Sungmin mencintainya, ia yakin iyu. Jika ia terus bersikap dingin, mungkin suatu saat Sungmin akan pergi meninggalkannya.

**oOoOoOo**

Sudah satu bulan Kyuhyun bekerja di kantor Sungmin sebagai Office Boy. Ia menikmati pekerjaannya di sana. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaanya karena Sungmin selalu berada di sisinya. Setiap hari Sungmin selalu membuatkan bekal untuk makan siang Kyuhyun. Setiap jam istirahat Sungmin selalu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan bersama. Baik di kantin atau Sungmin ikut makan di pantry bersama Office Boy yang lainnya. Kyuhyun pun semakin terawat sekarang. Ia sudah sedikit bersih karena tidak pernah panas-panasan lagi di bawah terik matahari. Mungkin lambat laun, kulit hitam itu akan kembali ke warna asalnya.

Sejak awal, kedekatan hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun memang dicurigai oleh teman-teman kantornya. Mereka semua berbisik-bisik mengenai hubungan dua orang namja itu. Kyuhyun adalah Office Boy baru, tapi kenapa Sungmin bisa begitu cepat bergaul dengannya. Bahkan Sungmin tidak pernah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk sekedar membuat kopi saja, tapi kenapa bisa sedekat itu. Desas-desus itu semakin merebak. Bahkan ke seluruh penjuru kantor.

"Aku akan keluar saja…" Kyuhyun berbicara pada Sungmin saat sedang makan siang berdua di kantin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kau keluar. Jika ada yang harus keluar, maka aku yang akan keluar. Lagipula tidak ada aturan yang menjelaskan kalau seorang karyawan itu harus straight." Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia hanya diam saja.

"Aku akan mengaku pada semuanya kalau kita memang sepasang kekasih."

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Kyu, apa kau malu punya kekasih sepertiku? Seorang namja?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Jika wajahku tampan, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Aku… tidak mau membuatmu malu."

"Aku tidak peduli kau namja, tidak peduli pada kelemahan di wajahmu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Tolong jangan dengarkan ucapan orang-orang tentang kita."

Semenjak itu, seluruh isi kantor tahu bahwa mereka berdua memiliki hubungan khusus. Dan pandangan orang-orang menjadi semakin tajam. Mereka tidak keluar dari kantor, karena memang tak ada pasal yang melarang seorang gay untuk bekerja.

Hari-hari pun telah berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Orang-orang sudah menerima hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati. Mereka seperti sudah melupakan hakikat kedua namja itu sebagai seorang gay.

Namun sayangnya, masih ada yang mengganjal di hati mereka berdua. Teman-teman Sungmin selalu mengatakan kalau pilihan Sungmin itu salah. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, teman-temannya selalu berkata kalau Kyuhyun begitu berundung mendapat Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, aku mengerti kau gay. Tapi apakah tidak ada laki-laki lain selain Kyuhyun. Kau begitu sempurna untuknya."

"Aku mencintainya…" Sungmin terus saja mengatakan itu jika ada temannya yang bertanya hal serupa.

Di sisi lain

"Kau begitu beruntung Kyuhyun-ah, bisa mendapatkan Sungmin yang sangat sempurna."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku sangat beruntung." Itu jawaban Kyuhyun pada teman-temannya.

Sungmin selalu meyakinkan Kyuhyun agar tidak terpengaruh dengan omongan orang lain. Ia tidak pernah lelah mengucapkan kata cinta pada Kyuhyun. Ia ingin Kyuhyun tahu, kalau dirinya mencintai kyuhyun begitu besar. Apa adanya. Dan Kyuhyun selalu percaya, Sungmin memang orang yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk mengisi hatinya. Meski hatinya sedih jika ada yang menbicarakannya, ia akan tetap menerima.

/ "Kau begitu beruntung, Kyuhyun-ah…" /

/ "Lihatlah, beruntung sekali Kyuhyun itu…" /

/ "Kenapa Sungmin tidak mencari laki-laki lain sebagai partner gaynya…" /

/ "Pasangan gay, yang satu sempurna tapi yang lain seperti itu…" /

/ "Sudah gay, pilihannya tidak tepat. Menyedihkan sekali…"/

**oOoOoOo**

"Sungmin-ah… aku sudah menerima gaji." Kyuhyun bercerita begitu senang pada Sungmin. Pasangan kekasih itu sedang berada di rumah Kyuhyun. Sudah terlalu sering mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama jika sedang libur atau ada waktu luang.

"Jinjja? Huft, kau tidak pernah mau memberitahu berapa gajimu…" Sungmin mendengus kesal. Hampir setiap kali Kyuhyun gajian, ia pasti menanyakan berapa nominalnya namun tak pernah sekalipun dijawab oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ini… itu setengah dari gajiku." Kyuhyun mengulurkan sebuah amplop coklat yang berisi uang ke arah Sungmin.

"Eh? Kenapa kau berikan padaku?" Sungmin bertanya sebelum menerimanya. Hingga membuat tangan Kyuhyun masih melayang diudara sambil memegang amplop itu.

"Aku ingin mencicil hutangku…"

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kapan uangku akan terkumpul 360.000 Won, jadi aku ingin mencicilnya saja."

"Tidak Kyu. Ambillah gajimu ini. Itu sepenuhnya milikmu." Sungmin menolak dengan mendorong tangan Kyuhyun hingga amplop coklat itu menyentuh dadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan uang itu. Aku ikhlas membantumu."

"Tapi aku ingin membayar hutangku. Aku tidak mau seumur hidup menanggung hutang padamu."

Hening. Sungmin seperti terlihat berpikir.

"Kyu… Aku akan menganggap hutangmu lunas jika… jika kau mau menikahiku…" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Nikahilah aku, Kyu. Aku tidak mau hubungan kita terus seperti ini. Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu. Mengurusimu, memperhatikan makanmu. Menemani tidurmu. Selamanya…"

**oOoOoOo**

"Tidak Sungmin! Appa tidak akan mengijinkanmu menikahi laki-laki itu."

"Appa tidak peduli jika pilihanmu miskin. Tapi kenapa kau memilih namja, dan lagi namja itu memiliki wajah yang cacat?"

Ya, appa Sungmin memang terlalu baik. Ia sadar, dulu dia bukanlah yang seperti sekarang. Dan kini ia tidak mau membedakan status orang. Ia membebaskan anaknya untuk memilih siapapun yang akan menjadi pasangannya. Seperti apa pun orangnya, appa Sungmin akan menerimanya. Tapi ini malah semakin menyesakkan hati sang appa. Pilihan anaknya adalah seorang namja yang bahkan di lihat dari fisiknya ia tidak punya kelebihan sama sekali.

"Aku mohon appa… Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku bahagia bersamanya. Aku ingin menikah dengannya."

Sehari yang lalu memang Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun main ke rumahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya hanya sebagai teman. Umma dan appa Sungmin tidak permasalahkan siapa pun teman Sungmin, jadi mereka menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Tapi sekarang Sungmin menceritakan yang sebenarnya tanpa ada Kyuhyun di sana.

Setelah melalu proses permohonan yang begitu panjang. Hingga Sungmin diancam untuk keluar dari rumah dan tidak akan dianggap sebagai anak lagi, Sungmin menerimanya. Namun naluri seorang appa tentu tidak akan melakukannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka mengijinkan Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun dengan syarat tinggal di tempat lain setelah menikah. Mereka tidak mau menanggung malu dan menyaksikan pasangan yang menjijikan di rumah mereka.

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin sekarang sudah pindah ke rumah Kyuhyun. Mereka tampak bahagia dengan kehidupannya di sana. Sungmin tidak masalah hidup sederhana. Ia juga pernah menikmatinya. Lagi pula pekerjaan Sungmin masih menjaminnya dan ia juga punya tabungan yang cukup di Bank.

Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak Sungmin untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ia ingin kekasihnya itu kembali kepada orang tuanya dan tidak lebih memilih dirinya yang tidak memiliki kelebihan sedikitpun. Namun Sungmin menangis dan terus memohon agar Kyuhyun mau menerimanya di rumah itu. Hingga akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun pun mengijinkannya tinggal di sana.

"Kyu… kapan kau menikahiku?"

"Tidak ada pendeta yang mau menikahkan pasangan gay, Min…"

"Kalau begitu kita menikah sendiri saja. Biar hanya Tuhan yang menjadi saksi kita." Kyuhyun tertegun. Sungmin benar-benar mencintainya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lekat-lekat, lau pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di bawah keheningan malam di atas rumahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Rumah itu memang memiliki loteng khusus, mereka biasa menggunakannya untuk sekedar melihat bintang. Ini juga yang membuat Sungmin betah tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun.

Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun kembali ke hadapan Sungmin. Ia membawa Sungmin menghadap wajahnya. Mereka pun saling menatap dengan lembut.

"Saudara Lee Sungmin, bersediakah anda menerima saudara Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan hidupmu. Mencintainya dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Bahagia maupun sedih."

"Sa… saya bersedia." Sungmin tercekat karena tidak menduga sama sekali. Akhirnya ia tersadar untuk melanjutkan ikrar suci tersebut.

"Saudara Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah anda menerima saudara Lee Sungmin sebagai pasangan hidupmu. Mencintainya dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Bahagia maupun sedih."

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam dari saku celananya. Ia membukanya dan terlihatlah sepasang cincin emas bertengger di dalamnya. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil satu dan memakainya di jari manis tangan kanan Sungmin. Setelah itu ia menyuruh Sungmin memakaikan yang satunya lagi di jari tangannya.

Sungmin menangis. Air matanya tumpah ruah. Sekarang ia sudah sah menjadi istri Kyuhyun. Ya, ia menganggap dirinya seorang istri, tanpa ada yang memintanya. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat tetes bening air mata yang menyeruak dari mata indah istrinya, ia segera mencium lembut bibir Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan bulir-bulir itu terhenti seketika. Ia menerima ciuman dari Kyuhyun dengan pasrah. Ciuman lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit kasar. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya yang seperti itu. Selama pacaran, mereka hanya sekedar melakukan ciuman lembut sekilas atau pelukan-pelukan hangat saja.

Ciuman Kyuhyun pada bibir Sungmin semakin panas. Ia sudah memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Sungmin. Melumat lidah sang istri dengan lembut. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh Sungmin agar semakin mendekat dengannya. Menempel tanpa jarak.

Sungmin sudah kehabisan nafas. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan itu, hingga dialihkannya ciuman itu ke leher jenjang milik Sungmin yang begitu mulus. Ia membuka kancing atas piyama Sungmin, dan menyingkap sedikit bajunya agar dapat diakses oleh bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu, tangannya kini sudah mencapai titik sensitive Sungmin. Namun Sungmin menghentikan aksinya.

"Kyu, aku tidak mau melakukannya di sini…" Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style menuruni tangga dan memasuki kamar. Dan malam itu ada malam pertama terindah bagi mereka.

**oOoOoOo**

Dua bulan pernikahan mereka tanpa ada masalah besar yang menghampiri. Cinta dan kasih sayang mereka semakin bertambah makin harinya. Mereka tidak malu lagi bermesraan di jalan, maupun di kantor. Namun pastinya tidak bermesraan yang berlebihan. Hanya saling bercanda, memeluk, mencium pipi. Dan Sungmin paling senang mencium pipi kiri Kyuhyun yang kasar dan menggumpal itu. Ia tak pernah merasa sungkan sekali pun. Baginya Kyuhyun tetap tampan dengan pipi seperti itu.

Hari ini Sungmin tidak masuk kerja. Kyuhyun memintanya untuk istirahat di rumah. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali mengeluhkan mual di perutnya. Padahal ia belum memakan apa pun, tetapi selalu memuntahkan cairan dari mulutnya.

Hari berikutnya, tubuh Sungmin semakin lemah. Ia kembali tidak masuk kerja, namun kali ini Kyuhyun juga turut serta. Ia mengantar Sungmin ke dokter karena takut terjadi sesuatu dengan istrinya. Namun, pernyataan dokter itu benar-benar membuatnya kaget. Sungmin hamil lima minggu. Awalnya ia memang tidak percaya. Tapi dokter menunjukkan bukti-bukti kehamilan itu. Tentu saja kedua insan itu menyambutnya dengan suka hati.

Sungmin memberi tahu kehamilannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Namun hanya tanggapan biasa saja yang ia terima. Itu tak masalah. Kyuhyun yang setia berada di sampingnya, itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

**oOoOoOo**

Usia kandungan Sungmin sudah delapan bulan. Ia mengidam ingin naik Roller Coaster di taman hiburan. Namun Kyuhyun melarangnya karena itu sangat membahayakan bagi janinnya. Ngidamnya yang parah itu sama sekali tidak bisa diredam. Ia pun memaksa untuk pergi sendiri ke taman hiburan. Sungmin berlari manghindari kejaran Kyuhyun yang akan mencegahnya. Namun naas, sebuah mobil sedan menabrak tubuh Sungmin ketika hendak menyebrang. Ia berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan, takut Kyuhyun berhasil menangkapnya.

"Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun berteriak sekeras mungkin melihat istrinya berlumuran darah. Mobil yang menabraknya itu mau bertanggung jawab dan membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit. Perasaan Kyuhyun sangat was-was. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada istri dan calon bayinya. Tubuhnya terus saja mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi. Hingga akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut.

"Dokter! Sungmin bagaimana?"

"Bayinya dapat segera diangkat, dia perempuan. Namun, maafkan saya… Kami masih mengupayakan yang terbaik untuk Sungmin."

"Selamatkan Sungmin, Dokter! Aku mohon, selamatkan istriku!"

"Berdoalah ada keajaiban, Tuan."

Kedua orang tua Sungmin datng ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun memberitahunya kalau Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan. Bagaimana pun kerasnya hati orang tua, Sungmin tetaplah anaknya. Ia akan merasa sakit jika anaknya sakit.

"Sungmin… Sungmin masih ditangani dokter, Umma. Hiks…" Kyuhyun menangis di hadapan umma dan appa mertuanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Mianhae… Maafkan kami telah membencimu selama ini. Mungkin ini adalah teguran dari Tuhan pada kami…" Appa Sungmin akhirnya luluh. Melihat bagaimana sedihnya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin bertarung dengan nyawanya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan anaknya yang sudah dilahirkan Sungmin. Ia belum melihatnya sama sekali, pikirannya masih tertuju pada Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana, Appa…" Kyuhyun hanya membalas seadanya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Sungmin.

**oOoOoOo**

_**3 years later**_

"Appa!" Seorang gadis kecil berlari ke pelukan appanya yang yang baru saja pulang bekerja.

"Mina menunggu appa lagi, ne?" Kyuhyun membawa Mina dalam gendongannya.

"Jam cegini kan waktunya appa pulang. Jadi Mina nungguin appa di depan lumah!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ceria. Gadis kecil itu, Cho Mina, buah cintanya dengan Sungmin. Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis manis yang begitu mirip dengan Sungminnya. Senyumnya, bibirnya, matanya, kulit putihnya… hampir semua menurun dari Sungmin. Sejak Mina bisa merangkak, ialah yang selalu menyambut kepulangan Kyuhyun dari bekerja. Dengan celotehannya, dengan rengekannya, atau dengan uluran tangannya yang minta digendong. Kyuhyun dapat terhibur, setidaknya ada Mina yang menggantikan tugas Sungmin menyambutnya pulang.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kyu?"

"Eumm, apa kau kesulitan merawat Mina?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah merawatnya dari bayi hingga sekarang. Mana mungkin aku kesulitan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mencium kening istrinya, lalu mendorong kursi roda Sungmin sambil menggendong Mina ke arah kamarnya.

Mereka masih tinggal di rumah yang sama. Kecelakaan itu membuat kedua kaki Sungmin harus diamputansi sebatas lutut. Hingga ia perlu dibantu oleh kursi roda untuk bergerak kesana kemari. Ia pun berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Kini hanya Kyuhyun yang masih bekerja di kantor itu, masih sebagai Office Boy. Awal kelahiran Mina, pengasuhannya dibantu umma Sungmin. Hingga usia Mina satu tahun, Sungmin meminta ummanya agar tidak membantunya lagi mengurus Mina. Ia ingin mengkondisikan dirinya untuk mengurus Mina sepenuhnya. Meski hanya dengan tangannya, Mina kini tumbuh sangat baik. Tak ada yang kurang sedikit pun. Ia menjadi gadis kecil yang sangat cantik. Pipinya yang chubby membuat siapapun ingin mencubitnya. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai dan celotehannya yang riang membuat seua senang melihatnya. Jika tidak mengenalnya, maka tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Mina adalah anak seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Mina sedang asyik bermain dengan boneka di kamar kedua orangtuanya. Mumpung Mina sedang sibuk bermain, kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dari kursi roda dan mendudukannya di atas ranjang. Ia menyibakkan poni istrinya dan memandang istrinya lagi dengan lembut.

"Min… Aku akan operasi wajah."

"Kenapa, Kyu? Kau tetap tampan seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya."

"Aku tahu kau menerimaku yang seperti ini. Tapi Mina belum tentu. Saat ini, ia memang masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti. Aku takut jika ia sudah sekolah, Mina malu menganggapku sebagai appanya."

Tes… tes…

"Hei, kenapa menangis?"

"Kau benar. Lakukanlah operasi, untuk Mina…"

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. Begitu pun dengan Sungmin. Mereka saling menyalurkan kasih sayang mereka dengan pelukan itu. Memberitahu perasaan masing-masing bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan. Sejak Mina lahir, ia sudah memikirkan untuk operasi. Ia takut anaknya akan menolak dirinya yang seperti itu. Kyuhyun pun mulai menabung untuk merealisasikan mimpinya itu. Dan uangnya baru terkumpul sekarang, setelah usia Mina menginjak 3 tahun.

**oOoOoOo**

Operasi Kyuhyun berjalan lancar. Ia pulang dengan wajah yang berseri. Tetangga-tetangga rumah yang melihat menjadi heran. Begitu pula ketika ia sampai dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Appa…"

"Eum?"

Kyuhyun menggendong Mina ke dalam kamar. Ia memandangi appanya tidak percaya. Wajah appanya kini mulus, tidak ada daging tumbuh yang kasar. Tidak ada wajah menakutkan lagi dari appanya. Appanya sungguh tampan seperti itu.

"Di mana pipi Appa?" Mina berceloteh polos.

"Ini pipi Appa! Kau tidak melihatnya, eoh?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil pada anaknya. Tentu ia mengerti bahwa maksud putri kecilnya itu adalah daging tumbuh yang ada di pipinya.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya, di sana ada Sungmin di atas kursi rodanya sedang berdandan memperindah diri. Mendengar pintu dibuka, Sungmin menoleh dan tekaget melihat wajah suaminya yang sekarang begitu tampan. Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur.

"Kau sangat cantik, Min…"

"Kyu… Hiks… hiks…" Sungmin meraba wajah Kyuhyun. Telapak tangannya berjalan menyusuri seluruh permukaan wajah itu. Halus… sangat halus…

"Mengapa kau selalu menangis? Kau tidak suka aku tampan seperti ini?"

"Hiks… hiks… Aku, aku takut kau meninggalkanku…"

Ternyata itu yang dikhawatirkan Sungmin. Ia takut kehilangan Kyuhyun yang sangat dicintainya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, tentu mudah mendapat perhatian dari orang. Sedangkan dirinya sekarang sangat tidak berguna. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk sungguh takut Kyuhyunnya berpaling.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min… dan selamanya aku akan mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin. Membelainya dengan begitu lembut dan membawa Sungmin ke dalam ciuman hangat tanpa nafsu. Seperti apa pun Sungmin, ia akan tetap mencintainya.

"Kau tahu? Bahkan aku masih menginginkan Cho Kyuhyun kecil dari dirimu!" Kyuhyun menghibur Sungmin. Itu membuat wajah istrinya menjadi merah padam. Sungmin hanya bisa memukul dada Kyuhyun dengan sebal.

**oOoOoOo**

Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan sore di taman dekat rumah sambil mendorong Sungmin dalam kursi rodanya. Mina ditinggal di rumah karena ia sedang tidur. Orang-orang mengenal pasangan gay itu –tetangga-tetangga mereka– menatap dengan pandangan iba.

/ "Kasihan sekali Kyuhyun, Sungmin begitu beruntung…" /

/ "Beruntungnya Sungmin mempunyai suami seperti Kyuhyun…" /

/ "Lihatlah, kenapa sekarang terbalik. Sekarang Sungmin yang begitu beruntung…" /

/ "Kasihan Kyuhyun, istrinya tidak bisa jalan…" /

…

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Min. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya akan mencintaimu!" Kyuhyun menyadari kegalauan istrinya karena mendengar pembicaraan orang. Ia tidak akan pernah meyakinkan Sungmin kalau cintanya hanya untuk sang istri di hadapannya.

FIN

_**Meskipun telat, MiNa tetap mau ngucapin:**_

_**oOo**_

…_**oOo Saengil Chukkahamnida Kyuhyun Oppa^^ oOo…**_

_**oOo**_

_**Semoga makin langgeng sama Sungmin Oppa**_

_**(jiwa KMS keluar)**_

_**.**_

_**MiNa minta maaf buat reader yang bingung. Niatnya MiNa emang mau bikin oneshoot, tapi ternyata panjang banget. Maka jadilah twoshoot, tapi MiNa lupa kasih tahu reader. Maafkan MiNa yg udah bikin bingung semuanya (_ _)**_

_**.**_

_**Special thaks to:**_

_**Miyu1905, park sohee, ZhuKyuLee, jeje, Chikyumin,**_

_**Ryu, aiko Okinawa, princekyu, Clein cassie, aniya1004,**_

_**Evilkyu Vee, ar13n, yolyol, rara, melani KyuminElf,**_

_**YuyaLoveSungmin, Queen of Tears, Sunny, kangkyumi, I'M MISS SIMPLE,**_

_**NervaFS, mimiyeon, RhGyunnie, rizkyeonhae, winter boy,**_

_**Dhi2kyumin, stevy see, imSMLove**_

_**MiNa berharap masih ada yang mau review, hehe…**_

_**Gomawoyo^^**_


End file.
